Foxy's Gift
by FNAFdoghouse24
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Foxy can't get his crush off his mind, wanting to give her the gift he got her and being nervous but after a talk with Freddy will Foxy finally have the courage to do what he's been wanting to do for so long?


**It was the night before Christmas and Foxy was sitting alone behind his purple curtains in Pirate Cove, he seemed to have a lot on his mind...but there was on thing in particular that he couldn't get off of his mind...a familiar animatronic chicken.**

 **Foxy was mumbling to himself, he had gotten Chica the one person he has had a crush on for a very long time...something for Christmas...he was just really nervous about giving it to her, he figured she only thought of him as a friend and nothing more and deep down that really hurt Foxy...he kept on mumbling until he heard something at his curtain**

 **"Foxy you in there?" He heard a familiar voice ask...it's was Freddy**

 **"Yeah, I am" Foxy replied, he didn't want to but figured he should**

 **"You alright?" Freddy asked as he walked behind the curtains**

 **"Yeah...just dandy" Foxy replied that's when Freddy knew something was wrong**

 **"What's wrong Foxy?" Freddy asked**

 **"Nothin ye can help me with" Foxy replied, Freddy raised an eyebrow before sitting next to the fox**

 **"Are you sure about that?" Freddy asked "You know you can talk to me Foxy" he continued, Foxy looked at him then quickly looked away**

 **"Yeah I'm sure" Foxy said, that's when Freddy thought of something**

 **"Is it about Chica?" He asked, Foxy quickly looked at him**

 **"How did ye-" Foxy was saying before Freddy cut him off**

 **"Oh come on Foxy you really didn't think that Bonnie and I hadn't noticed you have a thing for Chica did you?" Freddy asked, Foxy looked away again**

 **"It's tat obvious huh" Foxy said, Freddy nodded**

 **"Pretty much" he replied "Now tell me what the problem is" He continued, Foxy stayed silent a minute before speaking**

 **"Alright" He started "I...got Chica sometin fer Christmas and I really want to give it to her and...maybe tell her how I feel...but in just to nervous to" He continued, Freddy gave him a sympathetic look**

 **"You're afraid she doesn't feel the same way about you that you do about her" Freddy said**

 **"How do you know all of these things?" Foxy asked almost shocked, Freddy chuckled**

 **"Because if you don't remember I use to be in the same boat as you" Freddy replied**

 **"How so?" Foxy asked**

 **"Remember how I use to get really nervous around Bonnie?" Freddy asked**

 **"Yeah" Foxy replied**

 **"Well you see...I felt the same way with her as you do with Chica" Freddy started "I really liked Bonnie but was to scared to say anything in fear of her not feeling the same way" he continued, Foxy nodded**

 **"So how did ye get over yer fear?" Foxy asked**

 **"Well, I realized how much Bonnie meant to me and I didn't want to risk losing her" Freddy said**

 **"Freddy um...ye do know tat I'm like ta only other male animatronic here right?" Foxy asked**

 **"Goldie" Freddy replied**

 **"Yeah but Goldie doesn't care about relationships like you and I" Foxy said**

 **"Ah...I guess you're right" Freddy said "Anyways tomorrow is Christmas...if I was you I would give your gift to Chica in private and tell her how you feel" he continued, Foxy nodded**

 **"I guess yer right" Foxy said**

 **"I'm always right" Freddy said with a chuckle, Foxy laughed too**

 **"Why don't you come join us, you've been cooped up in this place all day" He continued**

 **"Ya know, why not" Foxy said as him and Freddy stood up**

 **"That's the spirit!" Freddy exclaimed as him and Foxy made their way out of the cove**

 **The following morning everyone got up so they could exchange gifts, Foxy knowing the plan he had been working on all night was really nervous**

 **"Morning Foxy...Merry Christmas!" Chica exclaimed as Foxy emerged from his cove**

 **"Merry Christmas lass" Foxy replied with a smile on his face**

 **"So who's ready to open presents?" Freddy asked as he walked in the room wearing a Santa suit with a fake white beard and carrying a large present wrapped in lavender rapping paper...everyone immediately burst into laughter**

 **"This ones for you my lady" Freddy said as he handed Bonnie the present, Bonnie smiled and took the gift**

 **"Thank you" she said before tearing off the wrapping paper revealing a large box, she quickly opened the box revealing a guitar case...she pulled the guitar case out of the box and opened it**

 **"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "FREDDY YOU DIDN'T!" She continued pulling the guitar out of the case it was Eddy Van Halen's Frankenstrat**

 **"Now before you get even more excited than you already are...let me explain" Freddy started "I know how much you wanted that replica guitar but...it was way out of my price range...so after hours of research and the help of Mike getting everything I needed...I made you one" he continued "Look on the back" he finished, Bonnie flipped over the guitar and saw something etched into the back of it**

 **'To my beautiful bunny love Bonnie**

 **Love Freddy'**

 **"Now I know it might not be as special as the replica but I hope you like it" Freddy said, Bonnie immediately tackled Freddy smashing her lips into his and wrapping her arms around his neck...Foxy and Chica watched the whole thing with smiles on their faces**

 **As Freddy and Bonnie kept their kiss going Foxy turned and looked at Chica**

 **"Uh...Chica" Foxy said**

 **"Yes Foxy?" Chica said curiously**

 **"Uh...can I talk to ye?" Foxy asked**

 **"Sure Foxy" Chica replied, Foxy stood up and Chica did the same**

 **"Follow me" Foxy said**

 **"Ok" Chica replied**

 **Foxy then led Chica to the backroom and started climbing the ladder that lead to the roof**

 **"Why are we going up there?" Chica asked**

 **"Trust me" Foxy said as he started climbing, Chica curious to what Foxy was up to followed behind, Once Foxy reached the top of the ladder he pushed the entrance to the roof open and climbed up helping Chica up after he did...and what Chica saw took her breath away...the whole roof had been decorated with Christmas lights and a small tent had been put up above the entrance to keep them from getting covered in snow**

 **"Foxy what is this?" Chica asked as she looked around at all the lights**

 **"It's not much but it's the best I could do" Foxy replied**

 **"Not much Foxy this is beautiful" Chica said, Foxy smiled**

 **"I'm glad ye like it...I did it for ye" Foxy continued, Chica looked at him surprised**

 **"Y...you did?" She asked, Foxy nodded**

 **"I did" Foxy replied**

 **"F...Foxy I don't know what to say" Chica said**

 **"That's not it though, I got ye something too" Foxy said pulling a small box out of his shorts pocket and handing it to Chica, Chica looked at the box then Foxy "Open it" He continued, Chica slowly opened the box reveling a silver heart shaped necklace with a blue jewel in the middle of it...Chica gasped**

 **"F...Foxy" Chica stuttered**

 **"Well, what do ye think?" Foxy asked, Chica looked at him**

 **"It's...it's beautiful" She replied**

 **"Do ye want me ta put it on for ye?" Foxy asked, Chica nodded...Foxy smiled as he was reaching for the necklace...but stopped "Oh one more thing" he said "Look on ta back of it" he finished, Chica looked on the other side of the heart and saw something engraved in the back**

 **'I love you' Chica froze after reading it, then she looked up at Foxy**

 **"D...do you really-" Chica was saying but stopped, Foxy nodded**

 **"I have fer a long time...I...just never had ta courage to tell ye" He replied looking away, Chica walked up to him and grabbed the sides of his face with her hands making him face her**

 **"I love you too" She said before closing the little gap between her and Foxy with a kiss, after a minute they broke the kiss and just stood there looking at each other smiling**

 **"Merry Christmas me love" Foxy said**

 **"Merry Christmas sweetie" Chica said she cuddled close to Foxy and they stood there staring at the snow falling, it wasn't only a perfect moment for Foxy but it was a perfect moment for Chica too.**

* * *

 **Well I wanted to get some kind of Christmas related story out and seeing how I really couldn't fit anything of the sorts into Total Drama Fazbear I figured I'd make another One-Shot, I'm hoping you enjoyed...let me know in the reviews if you have been liking these story's (Maybe One-Shots will turn into full story's...hmmm)...also since Friday is Christmas Chapter 8 of Total Drama Fazbear will not be posted on Friday and instead it will be held off till Saturday...sorry for any inconvenience and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
